Ichor Falls: A Visitor's Guide
Ichor Falls: A Visitor's Guide is a book by Kris Straub that was published in 2009. It is described by the author as "my first short horror effort from 2009, and many of the ideas evolved and found new homes in Broodhollow." He further describes it as "80 pages of unpleasantness in America's Most Haunted Town, including my seminal epistolary story Candle Cove." Contents All stories were written by Kris Straub, with the exception of "Convenience" and "Shining One From Above The Clouds", which are by Sarah Pharris. * "Welcome To The Falls": an introduction to the town of Ichor Falls, covering its districts and location, history and local legends. * "Curious Little Thing": a man meets Young Maddy, a ghost who takes a particular interest in him. * "Promises": a father talks to his son about the time he got caught in a cave-in. * "Candle Cove": Kris Straub's "creepypasta" about people trying to remember a TV show they saw as a kid in the 1970s. * "Lemon Blossom Girl": a trip to a museum results in an unwanted companion. * "The Hirsch Camera (1870)": the history of a camera that could take color photographs using a special process developed by Robert Hirsch. * "The Fulcrum": the punctuation mark that must never be used. * "Opossum Society": a card game with a unique ritual. * "The Stillwood King": the legend of two people who got lost in the Stillwood Forest, one of which is still there. * "[[Excerpts From "A Room At Cedarspring"|Excerpts From A Room At Cedarspring]]": the development of the Elysia district in Ichor Falls doesn't live up to its potential, and no one can quite explain why. * "Convenience": the owner tells of his experience in running a convenience store in Ichor Falls. * "Twenty Minutes In The Dark": a student hears a noise in the night and her mind races through all the local legends she's heard. But what if they are true? * "Aware": a woman struggles to free herself from an abyss. * "OSD09-H03": a group of computer programs analyze a simple question with a not-so-simple answer. * "Indistinguishable": two people discuss the history and future of stop-motion animation. * "Three Miles Up A Narrow Dirt Road": Leighton moved out here to be left alone. Even the paper being delivered is an unwanted intrusion. He's very clear about that. * "Shining One From Above The Clouds": an excerpt from a book on mythology, sharing a creation story from the Moneton tribe about how a cruel being called the Shining One was dealt with. Connections to Broodhollow * Maddy is present in the town of Broodhollow and is also known as the "Curious Little Thing". However, her behavior is much different than it was in Ichor Falls. * "The Hirsch Camera (1870)" became the basis of "The Camera", a short story included in the published versions of Book 1: Curious Little Thing. Purchasing options * (paperback) * (paperback) * (PDF) ** The book has been made available for free download as a PDF, but readers are encouraged to purchase it. Click on the "I want this!" button, then enter a dollar amount that you want to pay for the book. To download for free, replace the "0+" in the box next to "Name a fair price" with just zero. To buy the PDF, enter a different amount and payment information above.